Girls Girls Boys
by psychotic honeybadger of death
Summary: When Alicia grows unhappy in her relationship and none of the Pretty Committee can help her move on, Claire gets tired of her moping and takes it upon herself to fix things. And by 'fix things' she means taking her on adventures with Layne and showing her how to let loose and have fun, much different from how any of the typical OCD girls act. SLASH, rated M.
1. Fuck and Run

Here's a new multichap for me to never update! I know I should be focusing on C&L and WnP, especially since I'll be working on my new Bennette Academy project more than them, but freaking NO GOD DAMN FICS EXIST WITH THIS PAIRING and it's one of my favorites and I really want someone to agree with me that this pairing could SO TOTALLY WORK. Also, I found out how to write chapters on FF instead of having to upload them from my laptop(which is really old and Word doesn't work on it so I have to use Wordpad which is kind of the same but isn't), so I'll be able to post them from my iPad so it might not take as long for me to update!

okay.

summary: When Alicia grows unhappy in her relationship and none of the Pretty Committee can help her move on, Claire gets tired of her moping and takes it upon herself to fix things. And by 'fix things' she means taking her on adventures with Layne and showing her how to let loose and have fun, much different from how any of the typical OCD girls act. SLASH, rated M.

* * *

chapter one: fuck and run (by liz phair)

.:.

Josh Hotz greedily looked over the girl on his bed, his dark brown eyes flickering hungrily. She was lying on her back, bare legs slightly spread and hands resting suggestively on her thighs. The only clothes on her were a black lacy bra and matching thong, and her long raven hair was splayed out on the pillow in carefully done waves.

She batted her long eyelashes at him, pouting slightly. "Josh, come on," she drawled out in a flirty purr.

He grinned. "Leesh, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, not caring about her answer. He knew she would say yes. She always did. "I mean, my parents are downstairs and...you know they almost caught us last time."

Alicia sat up slowly, cocking her head. "I guess if you don't want to, we can always do something else." Her tone made it seem like just hanging out was something stupid, but her eyes flickered hopefully. She would have liked to just hang out. It's not like he needed to have sex with her whenever she was over.

Josh fake sighed, acting as though he was giving her a privilege rather than satisfying himself. "Welll, I suppose we can just be quiet." Eyes flashing, he climbed on top of her and started kissing her neck.

Alicia inwardly sighed. It was always the same, whenever she was alone with Josh. They never did anything anymore, just fooled around, and she was getting tired of it.

Oh well. All she can do at the moment is go with it.

.:.

"That was great, baby," Alicia sighed. Josh grinned next to her.

"I know, Leesh. I love you." Alicia smiled at this but couldn't help but wonder if he really meant it anymore. They were sixteen years old, and each other's only serious relationship since the eighth grade. Lately it seemed like the only thing he payed attention to was her body.

"I love you too." She looked offer at the clock next to his bed, and saw that it was only four o'clock. "Do you wanna go do something? Neither of us have to go anywhere today."

Josh looked bored. "Nah, the guys are coming over soon. You should probably get going."

She looked a bit hurt but sighed and got up anyway. Picking her clothes up off the floor, she mumbled, "Wow, didn't see that one coming," but he didn't seem to hear her. He didn't seem to be paying attention, as he was already getting on the phone with one of his friends. When she was dressed she looked over at him and said, "Bye Josh, I love you."

"Yeah, I love you, bye," he mumbled, not looking up from his phone.

She didn't hear him say, "Hey Olivia, you can come over now," into the phone with a voice much more affectionate than he ever uses with her. She had already closed the door.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted to give you an idea of what Alicia and Josh's relationship is like, and some of the things that will happen later. The chapter title is 'Fuck and Run' by Liz Phair. The title 'Girls/Girls/Boys' is by Panic! at the Disco.

kaybyee, and please leave a review!

-sarah:)


	2. Now I'm All Messed Up

Thanks for all the reviews! I didn't think if get more than three or four on the first chapter, so you guys are awesome for leaving them.

_Not that important but still worthy of your time Author's Note_: I know the chapters are a little short so far, but it takes me a bit longer to write them on my iPad because I'm not used to it and autocorrect is kind of weird at times, but since they're so short I can post chapters quicker(that probably didn't make sense, so here: instead of long chapters posted every once in a while, you get short chapters posted maybe once a week)

* * *

chapter two: now i'm all messed up (by tegan and sara)

.:.

"Okay, so I was hanging out with Landon the other night..."

Alicia tuned out Massie's warbling and lied on her back, staring at the ceiling. The Pretty Committee was in the middle of their Friday Night Sleepover, and Massie decided to talk about their love lives.

Nothing much has changed since eighth grade, relationship-wise. Kristen and Claire were still with Dempsey and Cam, and both nauseating to everyone around them. Dylan and Derrick were still together, but lately Massie(who was with Landon and bragged about it constantly) seemed like she wanted them to break up.

Alicia's thoughts drifted to Josh. She loved him, she really did, but he didn't seem to feel the same anymore and she didn't want to be stuck in a relationship that's going nowhere. She does have dignity, and there's none in trying to hold on to something that's already long gone. She has too much pride for that. But dammit, it _hurt_ to think that he didn't care about her anymore, to think that all she was good for was her body because Josh was the first guy to treat her like a person and now he didn't barely even did that.

Hell, Josh was the first _anything_ for her. Her first boyfriend, first kiss, first time, first love. Alicia may put up an 'unbreakable' act with others, but she was secretly one for romance and really thought he was 'the one.' It may be stupid to think like that when she's only sixteen, but no one else has ever clicked with her in the way he did.

Internally sighing about her love life, she continued listening to Massie's babbling and tried to piece together what she was saying.

"...And we're gonna go _all the way_ tomorrow," she was saying smugly, looking at the girls for a reaction.

And a reaction she got. Dylan yelled, "Ehmahgawd!" and dropped her Luna bar in her lap, getting a small melted chocolate stain on her pink silk shorts. Claire squealed and reached over to hug her, messing up the bouncy curls she had done for school. Kristen gasped loudly and slapped a hand over her mouth. Alicia sat there, frozen. Wait...was she the first out of them to lose their virginity? It seemed like it.

"I know right?" Massie smirked. "I mean, we love each other, there's no denying it. So why not express it?"

"Wow, Mass," Claire breathed, clearly in awe. She _was_ the most innocent, so it's no surprise. "Are you really gonna.._do it_? Ehmahgawd.."

"Yeah, Massie, I can't believe you'll be the _first_ out of all of us!" Dylan said, eyes wide.

Massie narrowed her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean? I am the alpha, of course I'm the first. Or are you saying I'm a slut for losing it at sixteen?" _But I lost it at fifteen_, Alicia thought.

Dylan gasped, realizing what she must've sounded like. "No, not like _that_, I mean- I'm just surprised, is all."

"Yeah," Kristen chimed in. "And how are you being a slut? I mean, some girls at school did it at fourteen, and they didn't even have someone like Landon."

"Yeah," Massie smirked. "At least _I'm_ doing it with someone who loves me. At least _I_ waited."

Each word was like a little slap in the face to Alicia. She had given herself to Josh at barely fifteen, but he loved her. Didn't he?

Massie turned to Alicia, eyebrow raised. "Leesh? What do you think about me and Landon?"

"Oh," she smiled weakly. "It's great. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," she said, satisfied. "The alpha should always be first, so this is actually good for you guys. I know you've all been in your relationships for a long time now." She sounded sincere in a cocky sort of way, but that was Massie for you.

The girls kept gushing about Massie's news and it was making her slightly sick, so Alicia layer back down and stared hard at the ceiling, thoughts swimming through her head.

.:.

"Josh..I don't know if we should keep doing this, I mean..Alicia is my best friend."

"I know she is and I'm sorry, Olivia, but I don't want to hurt her..."

"Well you're hurting me by doing this, by making me betray my best friend and act like nothing's going on around her."

"Olivia..I promise I'll break it off soon, okay? It's just, we've been going out for a long time and I do like her, as a friend, and I don't want to lose that."

"Josh, you've _been_ saying that for the past three months, but you never do anything about it. I thought you loved me, Josh, but if not I _will_ end this."_  
_

"I _do_ love you, Liv-"

"Then why do you make me do this? We've been together for almost four months, and you've been saying you'll end it with Alicia, but you never do! I'm tired of being toyed with, and I'm sure as hell tired of hurting my best friend."

"How are you hurting her, she doesn't even know what's going on-"

"Of course I'm hurting her! Listening to her cry about how terrible things are with her boyfriend then sneaking around with him behind her back! I'm her _best friend_, Josh, she tells me things. And from what she tells me you're only keeping things up with her for _sex_!"

"Liv, don't-"

"Don't you _Liv don't_ me, Joshua Hotz, I know what's going on! You say you love me and I believe you, I do, but here you are making me betray my best friend and sit back knowing I'm adding to her hurt all because you're too freaking _horny_ to man up and end things with her!"

"Baby-"

"No, Josh, I mean it. I love you, but I love Alicia too and if you expect me to sit back and watch her get strung along for sex then you are a _huge_ dumbass. If you don't break up with her I swear to God I will tell her _everything_. I don't care if I end up losing both of you in the process, I'm _tired_ of this."

"Okay, Olivia, I'll do it. I _promise_. I love you."

"...I love you too, Josh. But _please_, just _stop_ this. You're hurting me too."

"I know, baby-"

"_No_, you _don't_. I know I told you how I feel about going behind Alicia's back like this, but I also told you I know why you're not breaking things off with her."

"Because I want-"

"I _know_, Josh. _That's_ what hurts me. If you really love me then why are you just fucking her? Can you really not wait for me, for us? I know it's been almost four months, but I'm not ready. Especially since you're basically cheating on me."_  
_

"Olivia, I...I'm so sorry, baby, I didn't think-"

"Yeah, you didn't. I'm- I'm sorry, I have to go-"

"No, Liv, wait, I'll end things soon, for real this time. Please, Liv, I love you."

"I know, it's just- I love you, okay? I'm just upset, and..I'll see you later, Josh, bye. I love you."

"Liv- Nevermind, I get it. I love you too. Bye."

* * *

So Olivia _isn't_ a total bitch in this. And Josh is a tiny bit less of a douche. The chapter title is 'Now I'm All Messed Up' by Tegan and Sara.

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I got a lot more than I thought I would for the first chapter(asdfghjkl 9 reviews thankyouthankyouthankyou), you guys are really awesome.

Review Replies:

_**Blindev0lution**_: I found 'fuck and run' on a list of breakup songs I was looking through for the chapter title. it's the only song of hers I've heard, but I like it; _**cerulean cascades**_: Thanks, and I'll try to actually update this story more than once a month, so don't attack. Yet; _**tyrells**_: Haha thanks, and yay I'm not the only one who loves clairexalicia. Josh is a douche here, I know; _**outside the crayon box**_: Thanks!; _**gravity5**_: the chapter song, or the story title song?; _**euphorias**_: Thankss, and I yay I'm not the only one who lurves clairexalicia; **flawlesses**: Josh is such a douche, right; _**tammywammy9**_: Right, there's freaking no clairexalicia and i like 'lyvera' cause it's usually the first names that are used so this one is special; _**insanities**_: Thanks, and I know, Josh is a douche here. And slash is the bestestest so yay.

_Sort of QOTD more like a 'can you help me with this' thing but whatever_: Can you come up with a name for the clairexalicia pairing? So far I have 'Lyvera' from tammywammy9 (like Lyons and Rivera combined), but if you can think of one tell me in the reviews! Because clairexalicia takes long to spell.

kaybyee, and please leave a review!

-sarah:)


	3. Train in Vain

Thanks for reviewing! I love reading them and you guys are all majestic and whatnot for leaving them. Also, can 'Lyvera' be the official name for clairexalicia now? I love it, since instead of the first names it's the last ones and it just sounds cool. I got it from tammywammy9, so she's awesome person of the day.

I know the chapter song seems a little too upbeat, but the lyrics fit so whatever. Also, I have a playlist on Spotify of all the songs I come across that I like while looking for the chapter titles. It has all the chapter titles for Girls Girls Boys, and others that were considered. The playlist is called 'phod exploring.'

* * *

chapter three: train in vain (by the clash)

.:.

Alicia was alone in the Rivera mansion, save for the maids and the cook and everyone. But for once she didn't mind the loneliness, as Josh was coming over. He said he had something important to talk about. Alicia was nervous and excited; it was the first time in a long time he was coming over for something besides just sex. Maybe he wanted to apologize for ignoring her. Maybe he wanted to try and save their relationship.

"Miss Alicia? You have a guest over, shall I send him up?" one of the maids asked with her head poking in Alicia's door. Alicia smiled and nodded, sitting up straight on her bed. She quickly checked her hair in a mirror, making sure the bobby pins holding her mini braid were perfect and the natural look she had carefully done on her eyes hadn't smudged.

A few moments later Josh appeared in her doorway. His dark brown hair was messy, as if he had been running his fingers through it, and his face had a troubled expression. Alicia's smile faltered for a second; Maybe he had been stressing about how to fix things? Or maybe something bad had happened, and that was the important thing he wanted to talk about?

"Um, hey Leesh.." Josh mumbled awkwardly, looking at his feet. "I wanted to talk to you about something..."

"Yeah, baby?" she asked, cocking her head. She had heard that she looked seductive when doing that. "Something wrong?" She scooted over on her bed, even though she was tiny on the huge mattress, and patted the spot next to her. Her doe eyes were wide and her expression looked so innocent and the orange baby doll dress she wore all made her look sexy yet sweet and made Josh feel all the more stupid for what he was there to do.

"Yeah, um," he started. He didn't move to the spot on the bed Alicia had offered him. He could tell she was a bit hurt, but stayed still. He had to be strong here, he could do this. "I, uh.. I think we should break up."

Alicia didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Wh-what?" she managed, after staring at him in shock. Even though she already knew this was coming sooner or later. "But..why?"

Josh sighed. "Leesh, I care about you a lot but it's just- we don't really have a connection anymore, you know what I mean?"

"But Josh, I thought.. Do you just not love me anymore?" she asked softly. Josh shifted uncomfortably where he stood.

"Alicia, I _do_ love you, believe me, but we don't really...have anything together. Not anymore," he said.

"We don't have to break up because of that!" Alicia protested. All the rules she set for herself about being strong and accepting moving on washed away, and her mind went blank of everything but how happy her and Josh _used_ to be compared to how they were now. "Jesus Christ, Josh, don't you even want to _try_?"_  
_

Josh looked impatient now. "Alicia," he sighed, sounding as if he were talking to a small child. "It's easier just to end it now, we're already done, practically. You should meet other people-"

"_'Its easier to just end it now?'_ We wouldn't have to end things at all if you had freaking tried to make things work! Lately the only reason you talk to me is because you want sex. Then as soon as you're done, it's over, I'm gone til you want to again! Maybe if you would stop treating me like some cheap whore you would feel a _'connection_' again," she snapped at him, eyes watering.

Josh looked almost offended. "I have not! It's just that, uh.. um."

"Yeah," Alicia snorted, crossing her arms. "You know what, fine. Since we clearly lost our '_connection_' then let's just end it. Bye. Get out. I hope you find some cheap whore worth your time, God knows it's not me."

Josh looked like had warned to say something to defend himself, or at least gain back a bit of his pride, but sighed in annoyance. Rolling his eyes, he left the room, muttering about oversensitive girls and shaking his head.

As soon as she heard the fancy front doors of the mansion click shut(and yes, she can hear it even through the think walls between her room and the front room), she calmly got off her bed and walked into her bathroom. After making sure the door was firmly locked, she leaned against the wall, slid down, and cried.

* * *

Extremely short chapter, I know. I didn't want to try and add more parts to it because it already took long and i don't want it to be any longer. OH YEAH AND remember the whole 'short chapters, more updates' thingy I told you guys about last chapter? Well, if it takes longer than a week for me to update, feel free to bitch at me. Extra points for colorful threats. And gahhk sorry this chapter took a while, I found out that parent-teacher conferences are this week and I'm getting my progress report tomorrow and my dad is in my case about my math grades(EVEN THOUGH I'M TOTALLY DOING GREAT IN EVERYTHING ELSE. I MEAN, WHAT THE FUCK.) since I have a D and I don't do my homework because it's pointless and whatnot and I had a report due today that I didn't do so I have to do that now and gahhh can it just be summer already? So yeah, sorry, I was busy preparing for my doom.

Thank you, thank you, thank you for reviewing! I love reading them and you guys leave way more than I thought I would get, especially since the chapters are kind of short and not much has happened and stuff and I just- gahhk. You guys are awesome.

review replies:

**_photographies_**: thanks!; **_cerulean cascades_**: wow really, I didn't know. and caps lock yayyy-; **_outside the crayon box_**: thanks!; _**tammywammy9**_: yeah, I like olivia in this, even though there's that whole josh thing. I feel a bit bad for her, though. and lyvera is awesome; **_tyrells_**: asdfghjkl thanksss, and dont you wanna just like hug alicia or something? and with olivia, I kind of feel bad for her but then I don't, and josh is just a douche. and I guess massie is nice but not nice; **_euphorias_**: don't worry it's not, I like olivia too. and Josh is a huge douchemuffin. and oh crap i actually didn't think about cam at all yet, thanks for reminding me about him(i bet you never thought you'd hear me say that); **_aquamarine hearts_**: oh yay, cause I'm trying to make olivia one of the good characters in here. so that's good. **_DeadAngelsEverywhere_**(even though you weren't logged in so technically it's fuckinfanfiction but whatever nobody cares): haha thanks, and yeah, my name won't fit either so I have to just put 'sarah' if I'm not logged in. and it's not that bad cause I'm getting more used to it, but it's easier with a real keyboard thing.

For an update I need 6 reviews(since there's six followers so I thought that would be easy enough cause I'm not gonna ask for eight or nine when not much happens in the chapter). And more reviews = faster update/longer chapter, so please leave one! kaybyee,

-sarah:)


	4. Snap Out Of It

Hellooooo there. Awesome person of the day is Lily, or euphorias, for helping me pick chapter songs.

* * *

chapter four: snap out of it (by arctic monkeys)

.:.

"He _what_?" Massie shrieked as Dylan, Kristen, and Claire gasped in almost perfect unison. They all faced Alicia with looks of shock on their faces, although Massie's had a small offended hint in hers.

Alicia only whimpered, burying her face in her palms. "He broke up with me." Her makeup was smeared, dress wrinkled, and hair tangled from running her hands through it. The wavy chunk that had the braid in it looked like she put it in a blender. She was sitting on Massie's bed with Dylan patting her on the back soothingly. The rest of the girls were standing in a spread-out circle shape around her. They had all went over to Massie's after Alicia had texted them all with 'emergency, meet-up NOW' and she had just told them what happened.

"I can't believe him, did he say why?" Dylan asked. Alicia nodded, saying, "He said we didn't have a _connection_ anymore."

Kristen scoffed. "Wow, what a douche." Massie elbowed her and glared. "_Kris_!" she hissed under her breath. Kristen blushed and said, "I mean, if that's all he said then he doesn't even deserve you anyways, Leesh. You're too good for him."

"Yeah," Dylan said. "He wasn't even that hot, anyways. You could totally do better."

"You're right!" Massie chimed in. "You know that guy, Jeremy What's-His-Face? With the blonde hair, in the grade above us? He was totally checking you out during PE."

"Ooh, with the tan? And the green eyes?" Claire asked. Massie nodded. "He's hot. He could so be your boyfriend. I think he's a tutor? Maybe he could _teach_ you some things, hmm?" She waggled her eyebrows.

Alicia giggled, sniffling. "I don't even know him."

"Well, who _do_ you know?" Dylan asked. "I know, you should make out with one of his friends. I think Plovert is single."

"Ew! Plovert! Why would I make out with that perv?"

"Fine, then, how about...I wonder if Josh has any hot cousins that live nearby."

Alicia smiled, then sighed. "Thanks, but I don't think I'm ready for this yet. I know Josh was a douche, but I still love him."

"Leesh, you just have to find somebody better. I know you were together a long time and you love him but you can't stay hung up on him. It's not healthy," Massie said.

"I know, I know, but he was my first boyfriend. I really loved him, and we used to be so happy, and..." she trailed off sadly. "I just can't believe he doesn't even care anymore."

Dylan rubbed her back soothingly. "It'll be okay, Leesh. I mean, at least you don't have to worry about your relationship falling apart anymore." She got an 'are you serious' look in response. "Well, it's true! Now, instead of being paranoid that you need to put out or something to make sure he stays you can put your boobies to work and attract some new suck-uppy admirers. This is a good opportunity, Leesh, you just need to see it."

Alicia grimaced uncomfortably. "Well..." she mumbled, looking down at her lap, "I kinda already...slewihimalontiago."

"_What_?"

She sighed and looked up reluctantly. "I... I lost it to him when we were fourteen, okay? I'm sorry I never told you guys, but I felt like such a whore for being so young and I wasn't comfortable saying it out loud and I felt like it was too personal and you guys would judge me and-"

"Ehmahgawd, _Leesh_, I can't believe you didn't tell us!" Massie burst out, unable to wait any longer. Her face had a look of shock on it and she looked a little upset and just the tiniest bit offended. "I mean, yeah it's personal and you were young and blah blah blah but come on we're your best friends and _oh my god_ I thought I was the first out of all of us-"

"_Massie_!" Kristen and Dylan snapped quietly while Claire made frantic 'shut up' gestures with one hand and pointed to Alicia with the other. Alicia's lower lip was starting to tremble and her wide eyes stared at Massie in disbelief. Massie, realizing that her words probably came off as harsh gasped and said, "Nononowait, that came out wrong, I'm just surprised; you're not a whore Leesh we love you-"

"It's alright," Alicia groaned, resting her head in her hands. "God, I'm so stupid. For like the past two months, the only reason he calls me is to tell me to come over and sleep with him. I knew this was coming. It's my fault I'm hurting right now."

Kristen gasped. "Al-_leesh_-sha! Don't you dare think you're stupid for being hurt!" She gave her a light smack on the arm. "You'd be stupid to be fine with it." Dylan nodded in agreement.

Claire cocked her head to the side, confused. "Wait. Wait. For the past couple of _months_?" Her expression became scolding. "LEESH."

"I know, I know! I shouldn't have kept things going so long of I knew I was getting used, yeah yeah... I was hoping he'd snap out of it, okay? Don't make me feel like a whore."

Her face softened. "I'm not saying you're a whore. But damn, if he had stayed with you for so long after he, well, got bored with you-" Cue the 'are you serious' faces "- then why did he break things off now? I mean, why so sudden, why not keep things going?"

"I don't _know_," Alicia said. "Oh, God, what if he found somebody else?" When she got no response, her head snapped up to her friends. "Ehmahgawd, you guys think he found somebody else!" she accused with wide eyes. The girls shifted uncomfortably.

"Well... it seems kind of likely- Oh come on, Alicia, she's probably some dumb whore! Don't get mad over a dumb whore!" Dylan tried when she saw her friend's face get an even more upset look.

"Ehmawgawd! I can't believe him! He just strings me along for sex then dumps me the minute he finds someone new- ugh, I thought he freaking loved me!"

"Um," Massie says timidly. "I thought you said he had been doing this whole fuck buddy thing for a while now-"

"You know what I mean!" Alicia closed her eyes and took a deep breath, calming down slightly. "I mean, we used to be so happy and in love. What happened? What did I do wrong, everything was going great. When did he just _stop caring_ about me?"

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"Leesh," Massie started. "Listen, I know you still love him and you're hurt and you don't understand, but right now, why don't we just try and forget it for a little while? Cheer up a bit."

Alicia only muttered incoherently in response.

"Oh, come on, Alicia!" Massie continued, smiling. "Get up, smile! We're gonna have a huge sexy bitches party tonight, okay? Movies and junk food and movie-sleepover-scene stuff like that. Don't ruin it by being sad!"

The girls watched Alicia, who had opened her eyes and was staring at Massie, deadpan.

"We have Nutella..."

Silence.

"Don't make us force you to have fun."

After a few silent moments she rolled her eyes and smiled. "_Fine_, fine, sexy bitches for the win. Who the hell is Josh, anyway? Sounds like some kind of disease." The girls cheered and hauled her to her feet, none of them really caring that it was a around 2 PM on a Saturday and they probably had stuff to do. This was more important.

* * *

GUYS I DYED MY HAIR PURPLE. It looks like I have grape juice for hair. I like it. Thankyouthankyouthankyou for reviewing, you're all super amazing and shmantasticslicious and awesome and gahhsh thank you. The chapter song is Snap Out Of It, by Arctic Monkeys.

review replies:

**_tyrells_**: sharine you're like my favorite reviewer ily- thanks, and gahhk I feel bad for alicia since I'm having all these shitty things happen to her; **_cerulean cascades_**: thats unlikely but I'll try; **_outside the crayon box_**: thanks, and gahhk I can't wait for slash either. I find the chapter songs by looking up stuff like 'breakup songs' or something to do with the chapter; **_gravity5_**: well, there's not gonna be a guy because this is slash, but of the lyrics fit then sure; **_tammywammy9_**: thanks, and hey maybe you automatically become awesome person of the day if someone reads the chapter cause they'll see it and be like 'oh cool she must be awesome'; **_euphorias_**: thanks, and I haven't really watched tv or anything in a while so no. and yay I love caps lock; **_serena ning_**: thanks, and if you find out a way to enter the story somehow then go for it.

Six reviews for an update! (cause there's six followers so that should be fine)


End file.
